


A New Pair Of Earrings

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Pair Of Earrings

Sara had not seen Finn at work since the run in with Darryl. When she had last seen Finn she had still been unable to move too much, Sara had taken Finn home with her but then Finn had come to work now, a full six weeks later, and seemed to be coping perfectly. Morgan had agreed to help Sara keep Finn safe outside the lab, much as Finn might pretend she was coping she would still need someone to look after her. What she had not told either of them was that she was planning to flirt a little more with Finn, make their relationship solid and public. She would start by getting the woman a new pair of earrings. 

She had snuck out once she had Finn safely tucked up in bed, sleeping and content. She had come home with the perfect pair of earrings, simple studs with a small diamond in each one. They were simple but stunning.


End file.
